encerrados
by Alenida Suwa
Summary: -pero vamos kuro-tan, no fue tan malo, después de todo… Tomoyo-san dijo lo que deseabas escuchar ¿no es así?- interrumpió fai con su voz chillona.  three-shot, no es bueno ni tampoco interesante, pero lean, comenten y recomienden. ¡completo!
1. encerrados

**Encerrados**

**Drabble kurotomo**

**Los personajes asi como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

**Situado en el universo alterno del instituto horitsuba gakuen.**

Las cosas no podían estar peor, ella temblaba estrepitosamente, de pies a cabeza, era un manojo de nervios.

El en cambio tenía un semblante serio y parecía no inmutarse a pesar de la situación, permanecía quieto y callado, observándola sin disimulo, posando esa fría mirada sobre ella, quien no podía estar más nerviosa.

Desde hace horas estaban atrapados en ese sitio, reducido, sin luz y sin ninguna manera aparente de salir, al parecer permanecerían encerrados ahí uno o dos días más, mientras alguien se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

Se fue deslizando por la pared hasta estar completamente sentada en el piso, frente a ella la puerta cerrada, aun costado su profesor la veía aburrido, del otro lado un par de estantes empolvados, todo en una reducida habitación de no más de 3 metros cuadrados.

¿Qué, como habían terminado en esa situación?  
>Muy sencillo. Ella había estado molestando a su profesor de educación física hasta que consiguió hacerlo enfurecer, él luego de seguirla corriendo por varios minutos la acorralo en uno de los muchos cuartos que servían como bodegas para el intendente, una sutil risa se escucho detrás y justo después la puerta fue cerrada por fuera (es una de esas tantas puertas viejas que solo se abren por fuera, quedarse encerrado en un sitio que tiene una de esas puertas no es una experiencia recomendable).<p>

Las horas avanzaban y ambos habían agotado todas las ideas posibles para salir de ese sitio, el sueño y el cansancio comenzaban a apoderarse de la joven chica amatista, el hombre de ojos rubí aun estaba de pie recargado contra el muro, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

_**-kurogane-sensei, ¿cree que nos saquen de aquí pronto?-**_ pregunto ella bostezando fuertemente.

No contesto nada solo se sentó, en unos pocos instantes ella recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro y al cabo de unos pocos minutos sucumbió al sueño, él la levanto y la sentó en sus piernas, de modo que ambos estuvieran mas cómodos, al final el también sucumbió al sueño con la chica dormida en sus brazos.

**¿Qué tal eh?, ¿me ha quedado lindo?**

**Lamento mi ausencia en este tiempo, no es por estar de floja, es porque en estas últimas semanas me han ocurrido todo tipo de desgracias en mi vida "sentimental" (esa ni tu solita te la acabas de creer, linda), pero se ha superado y les prometo actualizar todos mis fanfics.**

**A propósito, tengo una pequeña sorpresa que darles, no sé si sea sorpresa realmente, pero hare algo especial para los amantes del kurotomo, si es un fanfic pero va acompañado de unos excelentes dibujos (no están hechos por mí, claro) después les daré la temática, y si alguien tiene alguna pequeña idea de lo que pueda ser, no dude en preguntar, para el que adivine hare un one-shot a petición (de cualquier género o anime, mientras no sea yaoi o yuri).**

**Criticas y tomatazos serán recibidos.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	2. fotografia

**Fotografia**

**Three-shot kurotomo**

**Los personajes asi como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

**Situado en el universo alterno del instituto horitsuba gakuen.**

Una luz segadora lo saco fuera de sí unos cuantos instantes, los suficientes como para que el hombre rubio frente a ellos pudiera fotografiarlos en tan intima posición. 

Aun dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, con el rostro contra el pecho de su profesor, los cabellos revueltos y el uniforme un poco arrugado. Sonreía de la forma más exquisita y respiraba aun pausadamente, giro su rostro, una efímera sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras unos susurros casi imperceptibles salieron de su delicada boca, dejando mas anonadado aun a Kurogane.

No hubo momento para reaccionar, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, el flash de la cámara amenazaba con jamás dejar de hacer tan espantoso ruido.  
>Cinco seis, siete, y el hombre moreno aun no salía de su asombro, el joven profesor de ojos zafiros sonreía tontamente y balbuceaba mientras daba vueltas alrededor del pequeño cuarto, tratando de obtener la mejor perspectiva para las inolvidables fotos del curso escolar.<br>Ocho, nueve, diez, la joven alumna de inconfundibles ojos amatistas despertó asustada, sonrojada e intento en vano sumergir el rostro entre las ropas oscuras de su profesor.

Se levanto y comenzó a correr tras uno de los odiados gemelos rubios, quien ya había dado vuelta en el pasillo dejándolo muy atrás.

_**-¡kurogane-sensei!-**_una melodiosa vocecita lo saco de su trance, aun llevaba a su joven pupila cargada en brazos.

El color de sus ojos adorno también sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero no podía dejar de correr y esperar a que el rubio atarantado armara un escándalo sobre lo recién ocurrido en el pequeño almacén del conserje. Incremento su ritmo.

Pasó con velocidad frente a sus alumnos quienes lo veían de forma extraña.

_**-¿ese era Suwa-sensei?- **_pregunto sorprendida Himawari a todos sus amigos.

_**-Si, y llevaba en brazos a Tomoyo- **_respondió Syaoron de una forma muy picara.

La distancia que los separaba se acorto, hasta casi poder alcanzarlo, pero una mano lo retuvo y se encontró de frente con la directora del instituto Horitsuba, Ichihara Yuuko, quien momentos después sostenía la cámara con la que se habían tomado las fotos. Tanto alumna como maestro estarían en un grave apuro.

_**-a la sala de maestros-**_ordeno inmediatamente Yuuko.

Y las tres personas obedecieron, Tomoyo aun permanecía en brazos de Kurogane y fai caminaba disperso y cómodo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

**Ja ja ja ja ja, ¡aun no se deshacen de mi!, tuve un pequeño error en el capitulo anterior, no es un Drabble, pero esto es un three-shot. Por lo tanto el siguiente capítulo será el último. **

**Para quien mal interpreto el capitulo; estaban dormidos, (después de estar encerrados toda la noche) Fai abrió la puerta y comenzó a fotografiarlos, luego de diez fotos, (si, la parte donde cuento hasta diez, son el numero de fotos tomadas en el momento, no una canción), luego Kurogane salió corriendo con Tomoyo en brazos, pasaron frente a la pandilla de jóvenes (sakura, Syaoran, Syaoron, Himawari, Watanuki, Doumeki y las 2 mokonas) y luego fueron obligados a ir a la sala de maestros. **

**No es muy brillante, tampoco es interesante, pero léanlo, coméntenlo y si pueden recomiéndenlo a los fans del kuro-tomo, (que por cierto están casi extintos).**

**Capitulo finalizado el 5 de junio de 2011**

**Letras by: oki-suwa-san**


	3. final

**Encerrados  
>"final"<strong>

**Three-shot kurotomo**

**Los personajes asi como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

**Situado en el universo alterno del instituto horitsuba gakuen.**

Espero pacientemente sentada, repasando mentalmente todo lo que había sucedido los últimos 2 días, mientras del otro lado de la habitación sus maestros discutían acerca del pequeño incidente en la bodega del conserje. Y de repente la voz de Kurogane la saco de sus pensamientos

_**-bastardo…-**_vocifero molesto-_** tú fuiste el maldito imbécil que…-**_

_**-pero vamos kuro-tan, no fue tan malo, después de todo… Tomoyo-san dijo lo que deseabas escuchar ¿no es así?- **_interrumpió fai con su voz chillona

En ese momento Tomoyo se sonrojo al escucharlos y mecánicamente recordó lo que le había dicho a Kurogane mientras estaban encerrados.

_Despertó asustada, no sabía en qué sitio se encontraba, se movió un poco, respiro profundamente y consiguió aspirar el dulce olor a sake de ciruelo que emanaba de Kurogane. Su rostro se tiño de rojo, no había reaccionado hasta entonces de en qué posición se encontraba, los brazos de su maestro envolvían su delicado cuerpo, dándole protección y calor, estaba sentada en sus piernas, recargando su cabeza llena de rizos negros contra su pecho._

_Entonces giro un poco su rostro y vio el perfil de su profesor, dormido, con la expresión seria de siempre, los parpados cerrados y los rebeldes mechones de cabello lacio cayendo graciosamente sobre su frente. Reunió el valor necesario y se atrevió a tocar su rostro, primero sus mejillas y luego sus labios, después subió su mano hasta su frente acomodando los cabellos negros que se salían de su sitio. _

_Se estiro un poco para poder alcanzar los oídos de Kurogane y susurrarle lo que por tanto tiempo había estado guardando. Agradeció la oscuridad que ofrecía el pequeño e incomodo cuarto del intendente, la cual le proporcionaba seguridad._

_**-Kurogane, me gustas- **__bajo la cabeza y una vez más la recargo contra su pecho, escuchando el intenso latir de su corazón. Suspiro sonoramente y se acurruco entre sus brazos, quedándose de nuevo dormida en pocos instantes…_

_**-creí que nunca se lo dirías Tomo-chan-**_ sonrió con malicia Yuuko mientras sujetaba su barbilla, provocando un sonrojo más intenso que el anterior.

_**-¿de… decir… que?- **_balbuceo inclinando su rostro para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo.

_**-que te gusta el gruñón de kuro-tan-**_ dijo señalando a Kurogane de una forma infantil y el hombre simplemente giro el rostro en otra dirección con la intención de evitar que vieran su cara ligeramente sonrojada.

_**-debes saber…-**_dijo Yuuko sonriendo pícaramente_**-que nos costó mucho trabajo encerrarlos en ese sitio, pero nuestro plan dio resultado-**_

_**-no del todo Yuuko-san, Kurogane aun no se lo dice- **_y corrió jalando a la señorita Ichihara por el pasillo, no sin antes dejarlos encerrados de nuevo.

**¡Hola!  
>¿Qué tal queridos lectores?, bueno si es que hay algún lector que siga a esta escritora despistada.<strong>

**No hay explicación de este capítulo, pero sí de la historia en general; en primer lugar Kurogane y Tomoyo fueron encerrados por fai (y su risa siniestra) en la bodega del conserje, luego pasaron toda la noche juntos, mi querida Tomoyo despertó a media noche y se declaro a Kurogane, después, justo en la mañana fai comenzó a fotografiarlos, Kurogane molesto salió corriendo tras del simpático rubio, con su alumna consentida en brazos, cuando estaba por alcanzarlo Yuuko lo detuvo y envió a los tres a sala de maestros , para declarar abierta y descaradamente que todo había sido planeado por ella y por fai. Con respecto a las fotografías mencionadas en el capitulo anterior, los muy picaros se fueron a repartirlos por el plantel.**

**Es el primer proyecto terminado en este sitio, espero que como a mí les haya gustado, si es asi dejen un comentario, aunque sea pequeño, necesito darme cuenta de que ustedes me siguen, por pocos que sean, me gustaría saber que mis historias les agradan, y si es por el contrario yo se los agradecería también.**

**No es muy brillante, tampoco es interesante, pero léanlo, coméntenlo y si pueden recomiéndenlo a los fans del kuro-tomo, (que por cierto están casi extintos).**

**trhree-shot finalizado el 8 de junio de 2011**

**Letras by: oki-suwa-san**


End file.
